


What I Would've Said

by B_Rabbit14



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: We all know Allen Walker is not nor will he ever be a true traitor against The Order, and we all agree that they were too quick to turn on him once he was found to be the host of the Fourteenth. Somone needs to stick up for him while he's not there to defend himself.





	What I Would've Said

_Emma held her hands over her ears ask her eyes were screwed shut as tears spilled down her cheeks. She pleaded over and over for it to stop, it was too much for her. She couldn't take it any longer, still, the scream pierced through the empty corridors of her mind. The blood-curdling scream echoed through the darkness, she couldn't tell where it was coming from for it seemed to be coming from every direction. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew who was screaming but she refused to even entertain the thought. All she wanted was for it to stop._

_"Please, make it stop!" She screamed into the darkness. "Make it stop!"_

_Suddenly all was silent, Emma let her hands fall from the sides of her head and looked around warily half expecting the scream to erupt once again. But it didn't. Emma looked in front of her and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight that lay before her watering eyes. There, lying in a crumpled was her brother. Chains were wrapped around her arms tearing at the skin as they tightly pulled around them, matching chains were wrapped around his legs and torso. Blood pooled slowly around his broken figure as he continued to lay there unmoving, Emma would've feared he dead if not for the heaving of his shoulders as he drew in heavy breaths. Emma longed to reach out and comfort him but she found herself unable to move, she was helpless to do anything but watch as a tall figure emerged from the darkness and approach the fallen figure. Emma couldn't make his face no matter how hard she tried as it was safely obscured by the darkness around them, he reached forward and placed his hand upon her brother's head. Emma's eyes widened as her brother stopped moving and stopped moving and slumped forward, the figure stood up and looked down at the fallen body and spoke softly._

_"Sleep now, little one."_

* * *

The exorcists sat upon separate beds within the infirmary all looking fairly gloomy, some for reasons different than others. With the escape of Allen Walker still fresh in their minds, everyone was upset about losing their comrade. Well, almost everyone. Choazii Han wasn't exactly upset with the escape of the host of 'the fourteenth'. He was enraged. In his eyes, it seemed as if Walker was the one responsible for the death of Howard Link. He held no trust for the white-haired boy after all that had happened, even though time and time again Allen had proceeded to save his life and prove his worth. All thoughts were abruptly cut short with the appearance of said boy's younger sister Emma walking onto the room with a frown on her face. She surveyed the room and the people in it seeming to stop momentarily on Choazii before continuing to look around the room. Her eyes landed upon Miranda and her hard gaze softened a tad when she laid eyes on the older woman, she approached her and enveloped her into a hug. Emma hugged Miranda tightly almost seeming to be afraid to let her go, Miranda looked down at the young girl worriedly. Then it dawned on her what the problem was, she must have found out what happened to her older brother. Miranda pulled the girl closer to her and whispered soothing words into her ears. Chaozii was confused as to why Emma was upset and not angered by her brother's betrayal of the Black Order, he leaned over to Krory, "Why is she crying?" He asked quietly, the man turned his gaze to Chaozii at the question. 

"She's upset by the disappearance of her brother," Krory answered him. Chaozii looked back to Emma who was freely weeping softly in Miranda's arms, it angered him to see her so worried about that traitor! Why is she even bothering with him, why does she even care?! Chaozii clenched his fist angrily and watched on in silence as Lenalee began to rub Emma's back in a comforting manner. Why were these people so attached to Allen? It didn't make any sense whatsoever, he had betrayed them and the Order and should now be seen as an enemy.

"I don't understand why you still wait for him!" Chaozii exclaimed shocking most of the occupants in the room. "We're done with him already, aren't we?!" He stood up and turned to Emma with a hard gaze that the female met with her own despite the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks. "That person killed an inspector and fled with the Noah, didn't he?!" He shouted in frustration. Emma's brow furrowed as her anger flared lightly.

"Chaozii, that's enough," Krory said trying his best to reason with his angered comrade, but Chaozii wasn't done yet.

"You shouldn't be crying over some godforsaken traitor like him!" He shouted at Emma making both Miranda and Leenalee flinch, Emma continued to stare at him with a stone-cold expression settled upon her features. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in league with him!" He spat at her, Leenalee gasped at stood up to defend Emma put Emma held up her hand to signal her to stand down. She wasn't helpless after all, she could take care of herself. Emma stood up from her seat on the bed and stared at Chaozii with a stare that could put Cross's well-known death glare to shame. Her pale violet eyes were void of emotion as she seemed to stare into Chaozii's soul. Everyone seemed to be hanging on the edge of the seats waiting to see how Emma would retaliate towards Chaozii's harsh words. 

"You can say whatever you want about me," Emma began in a monotone voice. "But, I will not tolerate anything you say about my brother." She said lowly. "You have no right to say anything about what he did."

"See, you're even defending him now!" Chaozii roared in her face but Emma didn't back down, she refused. A loud clatter resounded through the room as Emma slammed her fist down on the tray in between the beds. She glared at Chaozii with a wave of newfound anger burning in her eyes. 

"You don't the reasons behind his actions, hell I don't even know!" She yelled at the male enraged. "Of course he would run away from here when there is no one he can trust. You're all too quick to judge what's good or bad, the second all of this fourteenth crap was known you all began to doubt Allen! Have you not seen how he fought for the Order!?" Choazii tried to interrupt but Emma pressed on determined to give him a piece of her mind. "He had thought of all of you as his family! Have you ever stopped to think of how he felt when you guys began to think of him as the enemy?" Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, not just yet. She inhaled deeply and exhaled as well trying to recollect herself, she looked back at Chaozii glare still present but not as harsh. "Listen Chaozii, I get it okay. I really do, you don't know what to believe in anymore and I feel the same way!" She chuckled bitterly, "But the fact still stands that we don't know everything about Allen's situation and therefore we have no right to determine whether or not he is our enemy unless he does something against us outright. But until then I refuse to accept Allen as an enemy of The Black Order." Emma said in a stern tone.

Chaozii wasn't meeting Emma's eyes anymore, he couldn't understand why she wouldn't just accept the fact that Allen had escaped with the Noah Clan and therefore that was proof enough he was in league with them, wasn't it? The room fell silent as everyone present waiting to hear what Chaozii would say next.

"Just pick a side already."

It was muttered quietly and wouldn't have been heard if not for the fact that the entire room was silent beforehand. Emma looked at Chaozii as her eyes narrowed at the words, "What?" She asked in a challenging manner daring him to repeat himself. "What did you say."

"Just pick a damn side already!" Chaozii snapped loudly causing Miranda and Lenalee to flinch at the sudden spike in volume. "Where does your loyalty lie?! If you're so hell-bent on supporting that traitor then you might as well leave The Order!" He yelled taking a step forward, Emma refused to step back staring him down defiantly. "Go ahead and tell me just which side you're on!" He urged her on. Emma's hand clenched into fists and were trembling with suppressed emotion, for the first time since the argument started Emma broke eye contact with the man before and her hair fell over her eyes obscuring her eyes from the view of the others in the room. Her shoulders trembled as she struggled to catch her breath, she didn't what Chaozii wanted from her. She sure as hell didn't want to give him what he wanted, she wanted to keep telling herself that she wasn't an enemy of The Order. But she refused to see her beloved brother as an enemy and Emma knew she wasn't the only one who thought that way. Lenalee, Miranda, and Krory all hated the fact that Allen was seen as an enemy to the church. But Chaozii was different from them, he had proceeded to be wary of Allen ever since the incident on The Ark. In Emma's eyes, she had seen compassion when Allen wanted to help Tyki when he thought he was human again, but Chaozii had refused to think of the action as one of compassion and said that Allen was no better than those of the Noah Clan even after the young teen had proceeded to safe Chaozii's life on multiple occasions. Allen had proved over and over again that he was on The Order's side but they were all too quick to turn on him. He had begun to see this place as his home and was finally starting to open up to everyone, it was a wonder why he still refused to keep his title as an exorcist if what Lenalee had told her was anything to go off of. Emma didn't want to let go of Allen, she had just finally gotten him back. She had waited countless years to see that bratty young boy she annoyed nearly the entire time the circus had come to stay in her home town, he promised her he would come back for her.

* * *

_Emma ran as fast as her small legs would carry her, nearly bumping into Red when she finally found him. He stared her unamused as she gulped in air struggling to catch her breath after running such a distance. "What do ya want?" He asked after his patience ran thin while waiting for Emma to speak, what he didn't expect was for her to thrust a small bag into his arms. He looked down at it confused then back up to Emma waiting for an explanation, Emma was still bent over struggling to breathe she looked up and with a wobbly smile and wiped the sweat from her brow._

_"A care package." She answered simply, and took it from him to show what was inside, she proceeded to take out the various items she placed inside. She sat the items nicely on the ground as Red sat down in front of her taking wary glances behind him as he did so. "I packed you a snack- sorry I don't know how to cook so it's just a few crumpets, and I put a small blanket along with a first-aid kit for obvious reasons. There are a few books I think you'll like too." She looked up at Red and smiled innocently while he looked at her as if she had grown a second head, she tilted her head to the side as her smile faded to a confused expression. "What's wrong?" She asked the boy, he shook his head as a blush began to dust his cheeks._

_"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked without meeting her eyes, Emma frowned. She understood why he was asking such a question, he was never treated with kindness or respect or even as a human being for that matter. It infuriated her, he hadn't anything to deserve such treatment._

_"Because it's what family does for each other!" Emma said with a slightly forced smile, Red blinked with a dumbfound expression on his face._

_"Family...?" He asked, tested the word and surprised by the way it rolled off his tongue. Emma smiled at him affectionately but frowned slightly when she noticed Red's hair was not in its usual ponytail but was down and was quite frankly a mess if she said so herself. She untied the ribbon from her hair and handed it to him._

_"Here." She said, capturing his attention again. "I see you got into another scuffle, your hair tie's gone." She pointed out verbally this time, he stared at the white ribbon the female held out to him. When he hesitated to take it she sighed at motioned for him to turn around, he did so albeit hesitantly. Emma then began to tie his hair up the way it normally is, she fastened the ribbon tightly and smiled at her work._

_"What about your hair?" He asked._

_"It's fine." She chirped, Red turned around and sputtered slightly at the sight of Emma's hair. It looked as if it defied the very aspect of gravity as it stuck out every which way and her bangs fell over her eyes._

_"It looks like a bird's ass." He deadpanned, Emma, however, laughed at his blunt statement._

_"Brother, you're so mean." She said with a giggle and struggled to move a piece of hair out of her face. Her smile faded as she looked behind Red and stared at the setting sun. "So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" She said quietly, eyes tears brimming with tears. Red sighed as he looked at Emma unsure of what he should do to comfort her, he hated seeing her cry._

_"Hey, look at me!" He barked startling Emma out of her thoughts. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't come back!" Red averted his eyes as he stood up so he wouldn't have to look at Emma's bright gaze, he began to blush furiously. "I swear to you one day I'll get out of her and come back for you!" He pointed down at her finally meeting her eyes and all Emma could see was a pure determination._

_"Then I swear that'll I'll wait for you no matter what!" She said a small smile gracing her features. "A-and I'll learn how to cook properly so I can make us a big meal, so we can eat together." She beamed happily at him. "Just you wait, you'll be begging me to make your food!" Red smirked and bent down towards Emma._

_"Really, now? I bet I'll be able to get out of here before you'll master making homemade Dango." He challenged playfully, content that he had distracted Emma from her oncoming sadness. Emma raised an eyebrow at the challenge._

_"Oh really?" She said with a matching smirk, they both held each other's gazes before they broke into sudden laughter. They continued to laugh clutching their stomach as tears streamed down their cheeks, they didn't even know why they continued to laugh. It almost seemed as if they wanted to relish the last happy moment they would be able to share. They didn't know when they would be able to see each other again, for all they knew this just might be the last time they would be able to sit and just laugh together. They laid on the ground gasping for breath, silence befell upon them as they just relished the company between each other. In the distance, a man called out for Red demanding where he was. The said boy flinched at the shout but Emma placed her hand on top of his in a reassuring manner, Red stood up and dusted himself off. Emma stood and gazed at him the sad look in her eyes returning again._

_"I should head back home now...." Emma muttered sadly, Red nodded numbly. He looked to the ground as he felt tears form at the corners of his eyes, his attention snapped back to Emma as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Emma held onto him freely crying now, she hugged him tight as if he would disappear the second her grip weakened. "I'm going to miss you. Please don't forget about me, okay?" She begged quietly in his ear, Red felt his own arms begin to wrap around the trembling form before him without his consent. He didn't bother to push her away because he knew better than to think Emma would hurt him, she was the only person to finally treat him right and love him in this cruel world he was unfortunate enough to be born into. Red held his little sister close to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck as the tears finally escaped from his tightly shut eyes. _

_"I'll come back, I promise...." He whispered._

* * *

Miranda looked at Emma, worry evident on her features, her eyes trailed to the roots of Emma's auburn hair. She could see the results of the mental trauma already setting in as she could see the color fading into a pale white, under better circumstances she would think Emma would be happy that she could begin to look a bit more like her brother as she always adored his white hair. Miranda bit her lips as she watched her comrades argue with each other knowing she should try to intervene but she didn't know how she should do so. "Just pick a damn side already!" Chaozii shouted and Miranda flinched along with Lenalee, she looked over to Emma and her eyes widened as she watched white bleed into the color that remained of Emma's hair. Emma held her gaze firmly with Chaozii as he continued to shout at her oblivious to the fact that everyone could quite literally see the results of her inner turmoil. 

"Go ahead and tell me just which side you're on!" Chaozii urged her on, Emma broke eye contact finally and looked down and her nearly fully white hair fell over her eyes. Her shoulders began to shake as she drew in a shaky breath and blinked rapidly to stop the oncoming flood of tears, once she felt composed enough she looked back up at the still fuming male in front of her with a glare.

"If it comes to the point where I need to choose, I will **not** hesitate to choose my brother over The Order." She answered in a firm voice shocking most of the occupants of the room with her words. "But I'm going to trust that he's doing what he needs to right now, I will say it again that I refuse to see him as my enemy. I don't give a damn about what you think, I know that if he could've chosen too he would've stayed but because of certain circumstances and a few assholes that don't hesitate to turn on him, he had to leave!" Emma inhaled sharply and blinked rapidly again to stop her tears. "If I could have I would've gone with him," She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve trying not to cry. "I would've only gotten in his way, so I stayed because I knew there was nothing I could do about it." She glared at Chaozii again with a hard gaze. "No matter what I'm on my brother's side." She declared and pushed past him heading towards the door, it was only after she had slammed the door shut did she let the tears fall. She buried her face in her hands and let out a choked sob finally releasing all of the pent up emotion.

"Emma?"

Emma turned towards the voice while frantically trying to wipe away her tears, she looked up from her hands and was met with the familiar sight of thick glasses hiding two eyes that portrayed concern for the weeping female. "Johnny," Emma greeted her voice cracking slightly, Johnny winced slightly at the sound.

"I would ask if you're okay but the answer is quite clear," He joked lightly failing to try to lighten the mood and only succeeding in making the atmosphere more awkward if anything. "Is it about Allen?" He asked not beating around the bush, Emma looked away and nodded as the tears returned to her eyes. "If it helps, I still think he's a good guy. I know he didn't want things to go this way, and I don't believe he's a traitor." He said softly trying to reassure her, he succeeded somewhat as Emma cracked a wobbly smile.

"It's nice to know he's not completely alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was basically what I wanted to say to Chaozii during that one scene where he's talking shit about Allen. I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt this way. Please comment your thoughts, feedback is welcome.


End file.
